


Rejected

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Protected [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: **Sequel to Protected** Four weeks have passed since Jonathan escaped, and Maggie is determined not to let him hurt her or the Avengers again. Deciding that the best way to keep everyone safe is to become one of them, she begins training under Steve's care, but his ever-growing protectiveness and HYDRA's repeated attempts to capture her create a rift between them, and neither know if it can be mended.





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Natasha, if I see you get up one more time before I'm finished, I am locking you in your room," Steve warns, keeping his focus on the punching bag in front of him.

Natasha ignores him, grabbing a bottle of water before settling down beside me again. "I'm able to move around, Steve. I'm actually well enough to do more missions."

"Until they know for sure your ribs are fine, you're staying here," He steps back, looking at her sternly. "Do I make myself clear?"

She sighs wearily. "Whatever you say, Cap,"

I cough, trying to mask a small laugh, and Steve offers a beautiful smile and a wink before moving towards his bag, starting to unwrap his hands.

It's been four weeks since the Siberia incident. Four weeks since Jonathan managed to escape. I know we were lucky; if he had gotten Steve's blood, HYDRA would have a way to recreate the serum. We were lucky Natasha stayed alive after losing most of her blood, breaking her ribs, and being beaten half to death by Jonathan's guards.

A hand appears in front of me, and I blink out of my thoughts, looking up at Steve's concerned face. "What's wrong?" He asks quietly, pulling me to his chest and brushing one of my fiery curls behind my ear.

I shake my head, offering a small smile, but I know he isn't convinced. "I'm just thinking," I say quietly, glancing over to see Natasha stepping into the elevator.

Steve's brow furrows as he frowns. "About?"

I release a breath. "Jonathan,"

He forces a small smile. "Should I be worried?"

I roll my eyes, prompting a genuine smile from him as I shove his chest. "I'm just worried. If he had gotten your blood-"

"He wouldn't have gotten away with it," Steve promises, cupping my face in his strong hands and looking at me seriously. "You don't need to worry about him, Maggie. I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," I say quietly. He sags a little, sighing, and I quickly continue before he can speak. "What if he had killed Natasha? Or Wanda and Sam? You would be furious, Steve."

"Yes," He says, quickly and firmly, and I suck in a small breath. "But not at you, Maggie. Never at you." His arms grip my waist, tugging me back to his chest and resting his forehead against mine. "Think of it this way: He didn't. Everyone made it out, everyone's safe, and you're here with me."

I smile. "I guess you're right."

"See?" He smirks, his fingers flexing once. "I'm not letting you go again."

"You didn't. Fury did."

"Shush, you." I giggle, and he leans in to nudge my nose with his. "That's my girl." He smiles, and I shove his solid chest, unsurprised when he just surges forward again. "Are you ready to go back?"

I nod, biting my lip. "Is your motorcycle still at the airport?"

"Of course," He murmurs, our lips slowly getting closer.

I lean forward, barely brushing my lips against his before stepping back out of his reach. "Let's go then,"

He makes a noise in his throat, snagging my hips and yanking me against him. "We can wait a couple of minutes," He growls, and I smile as his lips land on mine.

…

I squeeze Steve's middle tighter as he pulls us into the parking spot, cutting off the engine of his bike before resting his hand over mine. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I flex my grip, ignoring his slight flinch. "If you wouldn't go so fast I wouldn't have to hold you so tight."

Steve laughs, his muscles flexing with the movement, and I smile as he easily climbs off and hoists me down, an obvious reminder of his serum-enhanced strength. I grab my bag, but he scoops his and takes mine from me in one sweep, taking my hand in his empty hand and leading me up the stairs to the door to his small, cozy apartment.

"Do you want to come in or met up later?" He asks, releasing my hand to dig his key from his pocket.

"Why not both?" I ask, snagging both bags from him and blinking innocently at his glare. "Lead the way, soldier."

He shakes his head, no real heat to it as he pushes the door open for me and steps aside, taking the bags yet again as I brush past him. I decide to let it slide, flipping the switch on as I step into his living room and take in his slightly modern home, loving how it's not too different from what he's used to. I glance over and smile, seeing him toe off his favorite gray Nikes before setting my bag gently beside the front door and padding to his room. I bite my lip, following as silently as possible, and after he slides off his navy jacket and tosses it on the bed I wrap my arms around his middle again, resting my forehead against his back.

"You didn't have to sneak up on me," He says calmly, muscles flexing as he starts unloading his duffle bag, and I instantly know he heard me the entire time.

I kiss the spot between his shoulder blades. "I know."

He twists in my arms, gently capturing my lips and running his tongue along the seam of my lips. I instantly open for him, gripping the sides of his shirt in my fists as he gently tugs at my hair, and I finally have to pull away, gasping slightly.

"Do you have your inhaler?" He asks, brushing hair from my face and watching me calmly.

I huff out an irritated breath. "You and that damn inhaler."

"Language," His voice doesn't change, and I know it's just habit.

"Yes, I have it," He smiles, kissing my forehead, and I add, "You worry too much."

"How else am I going to keep track of you?" He grins, and I roll my eyes. "What are you doing for dinner?"

"Coming over here?" He nods once, and I laugh a little. "You could always come to my place."

"I like you over here," He gently kisses the spot under my ear, and I gasp quietly. "Is that a problem?"

"No," I whisper, and he smirks before planting a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Go unpack. I'll be over as soon as I'm done." He winks, and I make a face as I grab my bag and step into the hall, unlocking the door to the apartment beside of his. My room isn't much different; it's simple, maybe a little cluttered, but it's home, and I have Steve living beside me in case something happens. I smile a little, remembering his hesitant offer to live in his apartment with him, but I know he's more traditional and would rather get married first- and frankly, so would I. I shake off the thought and step into my bedroom, dropping the bag on the bed and pausing at the slight crinkle. I tug out a sheet of paper and go completely still.

Your soldier won't be beside you for long.

I force myself to breathe before stepping out of my apartment again and barging right into his, note tight in my grip, and he steps out with a frown, looking at me worriedly before his eyes land on the note.

"We need to talk," I breathe.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I sit silently on the couch, watching Steve pace his living room, his eyes flickering to the wall every few seconds. I know some of Fury’s people are searching my apartment for any signs of forced entry, but that isn’t helping Steve at all.

“Steve,” I say quietly, forcing him to stop and look at me. “It’s ok. I’m not going anywhere.”

He smiles a little, moving to sit beside me before taking my hand in his and kissing the back of my hand. “I know,”

I sigh a little, knowing his muscles are still tense, and he wraps an arm around my waist and tugs me tighter against him. “I’m sorry,” I whisper.

He shakes his head slowly. “You don’t need to be sorry,” He presses his lips against my temple, arms flexing around me. “Nothing is going to happen to you.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” He catches my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him, and I force myself to press on. “Whoever planted that note is after you, not me.”

“And we’ll find them,” He says firmly.

The door opens, and Fury stops in front of us, his eye watching us closely. “No signs of forced entry. There’s nothing there. He must’ve picked the lock.”

Steve releases a slow breath, standing and crossing his arms. “Whoever planted the note is after me, not her. We need to relocate if we’re going to find them.”

“We know he’s after her,” He says calmly, making me shudder. “To find you. If you’re separated-”

“No,” Steve says firmly. “We stay together.”

Fury sighs. “I had a feeling you were going to say that.” He turns to me, looking serious. “You need to learn how to take care of yourself if you’re going to stay with him. As much as I hate to say   
it, he’s right. Steve won’t be around forever.”

“I’m not training her to be an Avenger,” Steve says firmly.

“I never said an Avenger,” Steve shifts a little, and Fury continues. “She needs to be able to defend herself. Otherwise she might as well have a target on her back.”

“She has one anyway because of me,” I wince a little, but Steve doesn’t notice as he continues to glare at his former boss. “It’s not safe for her to learn how to fight.”

“I’ll do it,” I cut in.

They turn to look at me, Fury’s face unchanging and Steve’s eyes a little wider. “Maggie-”

“He’s right,” I interrupt, unable to look at my soldier. “If I’m going to be with you, I have to know how to fight. I can’t be a burden to you.”

“You’re never a burden,” Steve says softly.

I lift my head, looking straight at Fury. “I have some conditions.”

His face still doesn’t change. “Go on,”

“I want Steve to train me. Natasha can, but Steve still has to be there,” I risk a glance his way, trying not to worry about how he’s completely emotionless. “I trust you. If it’s too much, you’ll stop me and continue another time.”

His lips thin a little, but he nods once. I turn back to Fury, and he asks, “And when do you plan on starting?”

“Whenever we’re moved and Steve’s ready,” I rub my slightly sweaty palms on my jeans. “I don’t want to cause any problems.”

“Done,” Fury nods once to Steve. “Pack up. You leave tomorrow morning.” He turns without another word and walks out, leaving us alone in a tense silence.

I release a breath, standing. “I’ll just-”

“Wait,” He says, cutting me off with a hand on my arm. We stare at each other for a long moment, neither speaking, and he sighs. “I don’t like this. If you got hurt-”

“I won’t get hurt,” I say gently. “I have Steve Rogers training me.”

“I can still push too far,” He argues.

I reach up and cup his cheek, forcing myself to remain eye contact despite the genuine concern in his baby blues. “I trust you,” I whisper.

He releases a breath, wrapping arms around my waist and kissing my forehead. “I just want you to stay safe,” He whispers against my skin.

“I know,” I lean forward on tiptoes and press a gentle kiss to the hollow of his throat, smiling a little at his sharp intake of breath. “I will be as long as you’re with me.”

He leans down, kissing under my ear, and wrapping his arms around my back, leaving me to grip the sides of his shirt. “I love you,” He whispers, arms tightening around me.

“I love you too,” I kiss under his jaw, moving him back a little until he hits a wall. He captures my lips, swiftly changing our positions, and I let him explore my mouth, knowing that when we pull away we have to leave.

…

Jonathan taps his pen against the desk anxiously, staring hard at the computer in front of him showing a map of New York’s subways. A young woman nervously stops beside him, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “Can I help you with anything?”

Jonathan only spares her a glance, smirking. “No, thank you,”

She nods once, clearly still uncomfortable. “I’m afraid we’re closing soon, so if you wouldn’t mind finishing up-”

“Finishing up?” He asks emotionlessly. The woman flinches, and he continues before she can speak. “Are you not here to serve the community? Isn’t that a librarian’s job?”

She straightens, trying to steel herself. “Sir, you need to get off of the computer. If you refuse again I’ll be forced to call security.”

Jonathan laughs once without humor. “Call for security? Do you think I’m stupid? You wouldn’t call security if I begged you to,” He reaches into his jacket and turns in his seat, aiming a gun at   
her forehead and firing once. She falls to the ground, staring at nothing on the ceiling, and he calmly turns back to the screen, whistling a tune to himself. “I’m coming, Maggie.”


End file.
